User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (41)
Chapter #41: Malice in London I was at Mc Donald's with my parents in JFK Airport, eating a chicken burger, and a strawberry milkshake, while me and my parents we're waiting for our flight to London. Then an announcement came over the speakers. "Flight 4866, New York to London is ready for departure in 20 minutes at gate 21." A voice said over the P.A We ate our food and rushed to gate 21 just in the nick of time. We took our seats in first class, then the pre-flight procedures got underway, and the plane took off for a 12 hour flight to London. When we got to Heathrow Airport, my British relatives we're waiting for us with a sign that says 'Blackraven' on it. I knew it was my uncle Rodrick, my aunt Prudence (I call her aunt Prue), and my twin cousins Simon and Simone. All of them on my dad's side. "Mortimer, Luna, Malice." My uncle Rodrick greeted us. "Hey brother." My dad greeted back to my uncle. "Malice, you've grown so well." My uncle said, while complementing me. "Thanks uncle Rodrick." I thanked him. "Hey Malice." My cousins said in unison. "Hi Simon, Simone." I greeted them. "Shall we get back to the house, then. The cab is waiting." Aunt Prue said, as we all followed my aunt to the terminal. It was midnight in London, and very dark, to see the sights of the city. But I saw The London Eye adorned with lights, and saw Big Ben from the distance from the cab. It was good to see a couple of sights, than not seeing them at all. After a 20 minute car ride, we stopped at my uncles house, located in north London. It was a big house simular to a brownstone townhouse. "Here we are." Uncle Rodrick said, as we got out of the car. We went inside to see the house was adorn with Victorian-Gothic furniture, the only thing that was modern was the flat-screen TV. I get where my dad got interested in the Victorian era from. "Come this way, please." Aunt Prue said, while she showed us upstairs to the guest rooms, "Here we are." The room was simular to my parents' room back at Bullworth, while the other guest room was like my room (minus the band posters), but my room is red, while the guest room had wallpaper that had roses all over. But I liked the room no less. When I got in my room, I got my luggage, to see my pajamas, and got out my diary. Dear Diary, I got to London ok. But I wonder how the Goths are doing during they're spring break. Anyway I'm making sure I give them gifts when I get back, and with stories to tell of my adventures. The best thing is Allison is in Aspen, with the Preps; and I don't have to see her for the whole week. After that I went to sleep, dreaming of the adventures I would have in London. The next morning I woke up, got out of my pajamas, took a shower, got dressed in a black Bauhaus tee, a black skirt that went to my knees, and my black boots; Then headed downstairs to eat a British breakfast that my aunt had made. "How's school in Bullworth?" Simon asked. "It's great. I even formed my own clique." I replied, "What about you and Simone?" "Great as well." Simone replied, "How about we show you around London." "That'll be great." I said, as I took a sip of orange juice. "We're on school holiday as well, so no worrying about skipping school." Simon explained. "Cool." I tersely said. After me and my cousins ate breakfast, we headed outside, to see the sights. First was a ride on the London Eye, to see all of London from the world's biggest ferris wheel, then we went to the twins' favorite hangouts, where I met they're friends. One was a boy that had jet-black hair, and was wearing a Switchblade Symphony tee, with Tripp pants, with black T.U.K boot. And the other was a girl pink spiked hair, and was wearing a Sex Pistols tee, and a pink plaid miniskirt, with black fishnets, and Doc Martins. "Hey Simon, Simone. who's this lassie." The boy said in a scottish accent. "This is our cousin, Malice." The twins said in unison. "Nice to meet you." I greeted. "I'm Travis, Malice." Travis greeted back to me, "I didn't know you liked Bauhaus." He said, while looking at my shirt. "You like the music I listen to." I clarfied. I was surprised to see he was a fan. Then again, there are more Goths in England, than in the states. "I'm Lizzy." Lizzy greeted me, "How are the states?" She asked. "It's fine." I tersely said, "So your friends with my cousins?" I asked. "Yep." Travis tersely said. "We're bonified Goths." The twins said in unison. "Wanna' head on over to the Obsidian Cafe?" Lizzy said. "Sure." I said bluntly. After a 20 minute walk to Brixton, there was the Obsidian Cafe. I was dark and gloomy just how I like it. It even has a mini stage for open-mic night. "What can I get you, blokes?" The cashier said in a monotone voice. "Five coffees please in our usual size." "That'll be 10 pounds." Before I could ask, Simon beat me to it. "It's about 16.14 American, Malice." Simon said reguarding the Britsh pound. "Thanks." I tersely thanked him. We went to a table to wait for our order of coffee. Then a converstation came to mind. "Which school you go to, Malice?" Lizzy asked. "Bullworth Academy, I'm a day student their." "How's is school their?" Travis asked. "Well I formed a Goth clique their, and started a rivalry with the local Preps, and I'm dating an amenic Goth boy." I explained. "Have you tried beating they're arse's in?" Simon asked. "I was like Helen of Troy, during a recent brawl between Nerds, Greasers, and Preps. I almost got suspended, if it we'ren't for a boy." I continued to explain. "Which boy?" Simone asked, while she cooed. "His name is Jimmy Hopkins, and I don't find him attractive, because he already has a girlfriend." I continued. The Barrista came over with our coffees, and handed them over to us. "Here you go, loves." The barrista said. "Thanks." The twins said in unison, on our behalf. "What kind of person is your boyfriend?" Travis asked. "Well he's kind, sweet, he pretty much reminded me about my dad, when he started dating my mom." I explained, about Raven. "What kind of Goth is he?" Lizzy asked. "Romantic Goth." I replied tersely. After our little trip to the coffee shop, we stopped by a clothing store, that almost looked like The Final Cut back home. That's where I got some gifts for the Goths back home. And the week in London came and went just so fast. In which I had fun, and stuff. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts